How did love get into the racing world?
by The.Queen.of.WOW
Summary: Seans cousin goes to Tokyo with him to watch over him,she does what her aunt askes but will she end up falling for seans friend and drift teacher in the prosess? Will Han finally lose a race?and will that race open his eyes to something bigger?
1. Chapter 1

Another story,by me as you know none of this belongs to me only my characters belong to me.I hope you like it,I think it's going to look better than my first story.

* * *

I watched my cousin race the biggest jock at our new school with boredom.I knew I would have to start packing once we got home,because this was not going to go well,and this started all because of some slut betting herself for this race.

I soon got the text that would have the race on it,and I looked in horror as Sean's car flipped multiple times.I didn't know what to do,but I didn't have the time to the cops were there before I could get into my car to go check on Sean.I sat next to him in the police department,and watched him smile at the blonde bimbo I giggled when she turned away discussed he had knocked some of his teeth out which made his mouth a bloody mess.

When they called him in I watched through the glass as the cop yelled angrily at him,I rolled my eyes as I watched my aunt come in and went strait into the room,my aunt had took me in when my parents died in a car crash,I was afraid of cars for a long time,but soon got out of it and started racing again Sean knew what I was going through at one point but then I would just get mad and block him out like the rest of the world.I looked at the door as Sean and my aunt came out talking,I heard Sean ask where we were going to move this time and my aunts answer shocked me."we aren't moving any where,I hate to do this but I think it would be best if you went and lived with your father for a little while."

I looked at them both wide eyed I didn't want to stay here with just my aunt,I was a year older than Sean and I became like a big sister to him.I watched as he walked out the door to the car,I felt a hand on my shoulder and watched my aunt look at me very seriously."I want you to go with him,I know you know more about Tokyo than anybody sense you lived there for a little while with some friends that one year,I don't want you to babysit him just watch him and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

I sighed but nodded,"Don't expect me to tell his dad everything,if Sean is around a car,racing,or anything I'm not going to tell,even if he asks."

"I understand as long as you watch over him,I don't want to lose him Aurora."

"I know you don't thats why I'm going to Tokyo to watch out for him,I'll be there a little latter though I first have to figure out whats been going on around there and who has took over before I get myself in trouble."

She nodded and walked away,I sunk farther into the chair just thinking about what I just got myself into.I had no idea where Shadow was right now,and I have no idea if the other girls are still in Tokyo.I hadn't talked to anyone in years,I guess I'll just have to see if their old e-mails still work.

I sat up that night writing e-mails to my long lost racing buddy's and high school best friends.I wouldn't get a reply till tomorrow sometime I asked them all the same questions,are you still in Tokyo?Do you remember me?and yada yada.I could hear Sean packing next door,so I got up and walked to his room,knocking on his door I opened it to see him not too happy.

"Whats wrong Sean?"

Looking at me he turned back around,"nothing,I just haven't seen my dad in a while,and if he really cared he wouldn't have left in the first place."

"You can't help that,and it's ether this or jail,your mom loves you,and I would miss you if you went there."

"Yeah I know,but still.-"

I smiled" when you get there a garden angel will be following you."

He looked at me funny,but didn't say anything while I left to go back to my room.

The next day I drove Sean to the air port sense my aunt had to work this morning,and Sean's car was totaled.I got his bags out of the trunk and watched as he walked on the plain,I soon left to go back to the house,I checked my computer,and to my luck three people out of the four had e-mailed me back.I smiled when Shadow was the first one to send anything back,I met her when we had to move to Tennessee,she loved fast cars and we raced a little,and became best friends sense.

Sarah was another that replied back,she told me she has lived in Tokyo sense the trip I understood what she was talking about,she loved the place,the last one was Brittany she was the one that had the cousin that owned the garage where we kept our cars and told me she was just going to finish high school in Tokyo,she was in her last year right now,just like me,and was just going to take over the garage for her cousin sense he wanted to go to America,but didn't know what to do with the garage.I smiled and told her what I was going to have to do for Sean,sense he got in trouble so much that he had to go live with his dad,she told me that all the cars were still there just waiting to race again.

I asked her who was running the place,and she had informed me that this guy called D.K was acting like he owned the place,and that D.K was short for drift king.I shook my head and sighed this was not going to be fun,because this guy sounded like an egotistical idiot.I mean we didn't rule the racing world like this guy thought he was doing,but we were the best racing team there...well from what I thought and that we never lost a race.

The next morning I slowly got up and ate breakfast,I'd be packing today.I would soon find myself in Tokyo,Japan.I couldn't wait to see my car,it was my prized possession I raced this guy for pinks I won he lost he had a beautiful Mazda RX-8,but he lost it to me.I took it to the garage and fixed it up to my liking,I gave it a new paint job,I colored it where one way you look it looks pink,but at another it looks purple,depending on how the light hits it,with little black stars going across the sides.I ordered Lamborghini scissor doors to put on it and I fixed the interior to my linking,black leather why mess with a grate color that goes with everything.

The others cars were just as good or better,but I don't know what the look like now because it's been a good two years,so who knows what they have done to them.

I shake my head and clear my mind,I needed to pack for tomorrow I would be leaving that morning,I had already gotten my ticket.I layed in bed and thought about everything I had already told Shadow to start heading to Tokyo so she better be there by the time I get there.I remember where the garage was and everyone else should remember too.I closed my eyes hoping this would go well,I guess I could have just done this by myself,but I really didn't have the money to pay for my own apartment,so I would have to go to the garage mise well drag Shadow,my best friend with me,I chuckled and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter,it took a while to get my brain to work,I was afraid I was getting writers block.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy people are liking my new story,thank you for reading.

* * *

The plain ride was boring,and noisy.I looked out the window watching the clouds go by,it's been a while sense I've been on a plain the things that would be boring and uninteresting was brand new,and amazing to watch.I just hated the unwelcome company that seraounded me.

I sighed and seen the sewartest and asked for a pillow,and took a nice long nape.I woke up about five hours latter to a night sky,I asked the stuwertest how long it would be till we got there,she smiled and told me it was at least be four more hours till we got there.I sighed,and tried to keep myself occupied.

Finally after four agonizing hours we had landed,I wasn't sure if any of the team would come or not,but I knew my way around so it really didn't matter.I rushed off the plain to finally stretch my legs,I breathed in and smiled I loved it here and it hasn't changed sense last time,maybe a few more lights were up but that was about it.

I walked through the air port to find my other bags,and to get some sort of vehicle to get me to the garage.I walked around for about and hour and finally just sat down,I felt a tap on my shoulder so I looked up to see a girl that had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and dark brown eyes,she was taller than me I could tell,but she still seemed friendly."My I sit here?"

I shrugged and she sat down,we didn't say anything till she spoke up,"it's been a while sense I've seen that red head of yours,but I always loved the color."

I looked at her funny,"do we know one another?"

She smiled,"yeah you dork we've know each other for years now,maybe not being able to talk to one another in person,but in e-mails and letters we didn't quite lose contact but that was before you moved and never heard from you again."

I still looked at her puzzled,I had never talked to anybody like her and sighed,"still don't remember?"

I shook my head no,she raised and eyebrow but finally breathed out,"Chelsi,or what you nicknamed me Shadow."

My jaw actrally hit the floor this girl in front of me was Shadow,my best friend,but it couldn't be she was always gawky because of her hight ,and acted stupid,this person in front of me was nothing of the sort.

She smiled,"I know shocking right?" I nodded yes and she laughed,I fround,"happy I could amuse you."

She shook her head,"Aurora,or better know with her old nickname,fox.I've come to take you to the garage,so you can see everyone else".

"so you've already been there?"

She smiled,"no stupid I waited here for you."

I rolled my eyes,"thats not what I meant when I said wait for me when you get to Tokyo,I meant for you to go to the garage,but not to enter any races or go to any car shows till I got there,thats all I needed was for Sean to see a bunch of my friends piled around cars and acting stupid."

She nodded not lisoning to a word I said,I rolled my eyes and started looking for a taxi.I soon found one,and put the stuff in the car,and we were on our way.I smiled when we got there the place hadn't changed a bit the neon lights were still around the garage doors,which gave the place some color.

I walked into the garage,and smiled seeing Sarah working on her Lexis LF-A,it was silver with black starting at the front and slowly faded to the back,it looked sharp and she loved it.I watched as Chelsi went to the drivers side of the door and honked the horn,Sarah jumped and hit her head on the hood.I stifled a giggled as Sarah through a wrench at Chesli as she tried to get away from the steaming blonde.I couldn't hold my laughter and just started dieing,she looked at me and smiled dropping the wrench she ran up to me and hugged me tightly,"I thought I would never see you again."

I chuckled,"yeah I know but I'm here now,I'm assuming Brittany told you the story?"

She nodded,"yeah it's a bad thing that he had to leave and come here,one because he doesn't know anyone and two,he has to live with his dad."

I shrugged,

"But he knows us so he's not alone." I looked over at Chelsi with a glare,"He isn't suppose to know that we are here,got it?He needs to figure this stuff out on his own,I've been watching his back side for way too long it's time he meets the real world."

Sarah looked at me,"not that I'm saying your wrong,but,at one point he might really need our help."

I nodded,"I know thats why we're going to be there but just unseen,we can still race sense he doesn't know any of our cars,and we'll be watching him."

"Now I get it,I see what your doing now."

"What is our Aurora doing?"I looked up to the top of the stairs to see Brittany,she smiled,and shook her head."Still the same red head I know it seems,haven't changed a bit."

I smiled,"nope,sorry to dissapoint you."

"It's ok,no big deal."

We talked the rest of the night as Chelsi,and I got our old rooms back and started to setal in.I felt more at home here than anywhere in the world.

* * *

This chapter is short I know,but the next one won't take too long to get it out.I'm sorry for it being so late,but I got a different Internet and had to wait till that was over before I could get this up.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry,but with thanks giving,and then the day after thanks giving.I just forgot all about my story,I got a new computer and I've been tring to figure it out so bare with me and thanks for sticking around to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

I was asleep minding my oun buisiness till I felt something start jumping on my bed.I rolled over tring to ignore the pest,but it did was lauphe and jump even more.I growled and sat up and looked right in the face of Sarah,I glared but got up."Now get out sense you won't let me sleep,"

"I had to get you up some how we are going to race tonight after all the little school kids get out tonight,we have to make sure the cars are in tip top condition," I sighed but nodded.I grabbed some clothes which was just a pare of jeans and a t-shirt,I would dress up when we got ready to leave.

I walked down the steps and saw that all the cars were uncovered,and their hoods were up my baby was in the middle in all it's glory it made me smile every time I saw it because it showed that I was better than everyone thought back then.I shook my head and looked at all the other cars Chelsi was at hers,so was Sarah.I looked around found Brittanys Mustang GT but no Brittany,I looked at Chelsi,and all she did was point to the office.I sighed and headed that way,she needed to be out here,if she thought she wasn't going to race well she's got another thing coming.

I opened the door to see her on the computer again,I leaned in the door way and stared at her,she looked at me and saw that I wasn't too pleased with her,"whats wrong with you Aurora?" I sighed,"you know,why aren't you with your car?You should be fixing it up and making sure it's ready to race again."

She looked at me funny,"You want me to race tonight?"

"Well due,your part of this team,so you have just as much the right to race as the rest of us.I know your smart,and you think you need to just stay in here and keep this place running,but you have a GT that was made to be raced not sit in a garage as an ornament."

She nodded and got up,I fallowed her out and turned the light out,she walked to her car and lifted the hood up and started playing around with it.I walked to mine and did the same,we did this all day,taking parts out,puting parts in,tuning,and anything else we thought our car needed.

That night,we went to our rooms to look as good as our cars did.I took a shower,got dressed in a dark pair of jeans,a brown button up shirt,and my brown snow boots.I dried my hair and let it fall in curls down my back,I grabbed me cout and went back out into the garage,Sarah was in shorts,and a spaghetti strapped shirt,I saw her hoodie in her hand and was walking to her car to start it,Chelsi was in jeans,and a t-shirt with her converses.I looked for Brittany but couldn't find her,I tapped my foot and looked around,I glared when I saw her office light on.I marched up there and grabbed her by the arm and started walking down the steps,I could hear her cursing,and fussing about how she needed to send something,but I ignored her and plopped her in her car her the lock button on the door and shut it I knew she could get out but I was going to run her over if she did.

I hit the garage button and the doors started going up.I made Brittany go first so I could make sure she didn't stay once we we got on the road things turned different,we started speeding,and light heatedly race one another,when we got there I explained to them we weren't going to make an intrence like we used to,we were just going to find a place and park there,,watch a few races and soon race were not going to talk to Sean or any of the people that looked like friends of his,today was his first day to school so who knows if he found friends or not,there had to have been some one stupid enough to be his friend and show him this place,but then who knows,and if he is here then he was going to get in trouble with his dad when he got back.

I shook my head and talked to the guy at the gate he looked shocked to see me again,and then looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw the others behind me.I smiled when he opened the gate and let us in,I wrinkled my nose when I saw all the people around.I never understood the girls that wore the shortest things you would think they thought it made them look hot,but it didn't it just told the guy you was easy and slutty.I shrugged my shoulders,some people didn't like my opinion on things like that,but it made me sick that my baby cousin might be out here and these girls could be tainting his mind.I sighed and parked my car almost running over one of the sluts,I giggled but went back to my strait face.

I watched the others park next to me,all jittery and happy about being back here.I closed my eyes and relaxed before I slowly opened the door,and got out,but what I saw once i did get out made me want to go back in,there was Sean in a very nice car,but taring it to peaces as he tried to drift around the parking building we were all in.I slumped over knowing it was him because one,he doesn't know how to drift and everyone else here does,and two,because even if this is a new place for him he never backs down,and will do something to piss somebody else off.

Chelsi bounced over to me and smiled,"your cousin sucks Aurora."

"I know,I know,but it's not like I can help it,I didn't teach him how to drive."

She smiled,"I over heard he's racing DK,he tried putting the moves on his girlfriend and ended up having to race him,which he is doing a sucky job doing."

"That is the second time I've heard you say that,now will you shut up and go bug someone else right now not only do I get to see my cousin get his ass kicked here,but now I can't even help him get better,which is making me a little violent to be around right now." She nodded and walked off,I started walking around knowing he was going to lose and I really didn't want to see it,but I soon would because people started recognizing me which wasn't good,I walked around and saw allot of cars which didn't stand a chance against me which made me smile.I loved winning,and sometimes when I won I would gain a new friend with that,which was a bones.

I soon found Sarah at the starting line with some guy with a very nice car,she revved her engine and soon they took off.I knew Sarah would win,because I taught her everything I know,I taught Chelsi too,but she likes to do her own thing and end up losing I'm hoping one day she'll just do what I tell her.I don't let her race much and that's the reason why,we would lose our never lose to a race streak if I let her race,she gets mad sometimes but that's just how life is and she's going to have to get used to is.

I watched Sarah tair out of there and hit it for all it's worth,she got to the curve and drifted it perfectly.I smiled,she was going to win this I knew it.I got on the elivatoir to watch the out come of this race,I stood next to a guy that looked like he was about to break his teeth from gritting them so heard.

I saw Sarah come in and stop,and then they guy she was racing right behind her once he stopped he completely flipped out.I smiled and the guy next to me walked over to the car took the keys out and handed them to me,he looked like he could kill but I didn't really care.I found DK lurking around like he owned the place,and I guess he did in a way,like I said ever sense we had been gone we took over and became the top racer here,I sighed and looked watched Sean talk to a very cute guy shoulder length black hair those dark eyes,he was a little bit older than I was but I've dated all ages and I hate younger guys.

I smirked as he looked over where we all were,and studied me for a bit before looking at the others,I would have to race this guy smirked Sarah came next to me and said,"is he hot enough for you to race?"

I gave her my Cheshire cat grin,"yeah he's my next victim on the road."

"Are you sure he's not going to be a victim for you besides to just race?"

I shrugged,"Maybe,maybe not,it only depends on if he can keep up."We soon left,I was most sure I would see him again sense Sean killed his car,it would never be able to be fixed again it belonged in a scrap heap.I got off the hood of my car and got into the drivers seat and started it.I hit the gas and the others fallowed,everyone watched as we piled out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

I know you all are getting a little bit bored with me not updating like I should.I'm sorry but with school,and this semester being almost over things have went a little kayotic.I will update better when Christmas break gets here,more time on my hands,thanks for sticking with me this long I'll try and do better,but I don't know.

* * *

When we got back to the garage I looked at my team and they had smiles on my face."So Brittany did you have fun?"

She smiled,"yeah,I forgot how fun it was to race,and win."

I smiled and nodded,happy she still loved to if only I could get Michael,and Cody back in here then we would be set.I went to my room after shutting everything off,and started looking for my two racing Buddy's on the web.I searched and searched but it was like they fell off the face of the earth,I sighed and just sat there for a bit.I was thinking about going to school where Sean went sense I have been homed schooled on and off,but I had no idea,home school was boring but did I really want Sean to find out I was here and to babysit him he could take this two different ways,one he would get mad thinking his mom didn't think he could handle this by himself or two he would still get mad and try everything to get on my nervous.

I was hoping for the first one,I soon just gave up on the whole search for those guys if they wanted to come back they know where this place was.I looked at the clock and found that it was five o'clock in the morning,I yawned and turned my computer off and changed into my PJ's,I went to sleep when my head hit my pillow.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower,brushed my teeth,and found a pair of hole jeans,and a white tank top.I pulled my hair up into a messy bun,and headed out the door.

Sean's pov

I woke up a little better then I did yesterday,but still didn't want to get up,Twinkie taking me to that car show got me into some trouble last night.I messed up Han's car in the proses,now I have to figure out a way to fix that.I got dressed and ran to get to the subway,and hopefully get to school on time,classes were boring besides that ones I had with Neela,I met her last night,we talked until her boyfriend came and made a scene,Bad idea,but I still went along with it and tried to race him,if Aurora was here she would have kicked my ass for losing and messing up a car like that.

As school ended I went out through the gate,I looked up to see Han in a Mazda 7.I walked up to him,"get in"

"I'll get your money."

"why you talkin like you have a choice." I got in and he took me to a bath house."There's a guy with a paw in there,he owes me money."

"A paw?"

"Just get me my money."

I nodded and headed in the guy was massive,and threw me out a couple of times,but finally threw Han the money.I looked at him relieved,I got up,and Han threw me the keys."you drive,"

"Your in the pickup,delivery work for me now,I call you come."

"Only if you show me how to drift."He looked at me.

"This is not a negation."

"Who said anything about negotiating."

He told me the next place to go which ended up being a store,we went in and Han took me into a back room where Dk,and his monkey was sitting looked at us and smirked,"what is he doing here?"

Han looked at him calmly,"paying for that crumpled up beer can sitting in my garage."

He didn't seem pleased,"get him out of here we have business to discus."

Han looked at me and I left,it was already dark when I got outside.I found a pay phone and called my dad,so I wouldn't get in trouble again.I looked up to see Neela.I said she was an army brat and moved around allot,her parents weren't home so she started acting pissed off all the time because of that,I don't really remember what I said because once it came out of my mouth I wished I could take it back,she shook her head,"zero to one cow boy."

I looked down and soon found Han looking at me,"why can't you find a nice Japanese girl like the rest of the white guys around here?" I got back in the car,and we were on the roud again,a car soon passed me and I looked at Han to see if he would let me push it to the max,he nodded and we soon was flying on the highway,I looked and passed a cop car"Oh shit."

I looked in my rear vew merrow,but the car never moved,"when you go a speed passed one hundered and seventy five they know they can't ceatch you,so they don't even try."

I smirked,"I'm starting to like the country already."

Auroras Pov

I sighed,bored all we did was do a few races and practiced on a our drifting.I hadn't seen Sean sense last night,and didn't think I would see him till the next car show or so I thought.I soon got a phone call from my aunt telling me I better get back in school,or I was going to be in big trouble.I sighed and told the girls where I was going to have to be for the next three months,that's all I need to graduate,they told me that they were going to have to go back too,the only problem was that they all went to different schools besides Chelsi.I sighed in relief when she told me that,at least I would know one person,and wouldn't have to rely on my cousin,we would be going to back tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you all liked it,I know I haven't been updateing like I need to be this is as fast as I can go right now,sense the halidays have come back around.


	5. Chapter 5

I cringed as the awful sound of my alarm clock went off.I tried to hit the button but my hand missed,and my clock fell to the floor and skidded a little ways away from my bed.I looked groggily at the stupid thing where it still pursued it's assault to my ears,with it's annoying buzzing.I could hear one of the girls bang on the wall yelling to turn the stupid thing off,I growled and finally yelled back."If it bugs you so much why don't you get off your ass and turn it off yourself,"I heard some stomping a door open and then slam shut and soon found my own door start to open,and behind the door was a very mad Chelsi,she saw the clock on the floor,picked it up,jerked the cord out of the wall,and the last thing shocked me the most was she threw it over the banister where I heard it make a laud crash,and someone say ow!...

I jumped out of bed and looked over the banister to see Brittany sitting on the floor looking at her leg.I looked wide eyed at Chelsi and ran down the steps to was blood on her leg it looked like one of the sharp plastic peaces flew away from the rest of the mess and hit Brittany's leg."I'll get some stuff for this,I'm so sorry Britt.I didn't think Chelsi would be stupid enough to throw it."

She smiled,"it's fine as long as you can get the bleeding to stop".I nodded and ran to bathroom and grabbed the first add kit,I ran back to her and took out the stingy spray."This is going to sting a little bit." "Just spray,I'm not that big of a baby."

I looked down thinking,well just because your not a baby doesn't mean I'm not,I hate this stuff.I shook my head and sprayed it on the cut,and found a bandage to wrap around her leg after everything was done I helped her up and she went back to the kitchen,"what were you doing up so early in the first place?"

I elbowed Chelsi,it was Britt's business if she wanted to be up not hers."Well sense we are going to school today,I was packing my lunch sense the rest of you eat the school food."

I smiled,"ok as long as your eating I'm fine"

I heard movement coming from up satires and looked up to see Sarah coming down rubbing her eyes as she went.I raised an eyebrow,"seems like sleeping beauty finally woke,"

She smiled,"yep,today is school."

"How am I the only one that didn't know we were going to school today?" I looked at Chelsi,a little bit ticked off,"What are you talking about you didn't know?I told you last night that I was going to have to start school tomorrow,and the others agreed that they should start going back too."

"Don't remimber,"

My twitched and I growled,"well it doesn't matter because your going as well as the rest of us,your the one that needs it most."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

I crossed my arms,"Nop,just stating a fact."

She growled and attacked me,we both fell to the floor throwing punches,and kicks at one another Brittany,and Sarah tried to separate us but nothing was helping.I finally kicked her in the stumick with both my feet and she fell back-words a little ways,and slid slowly into a wall.I sighed,and sat up looking around she punched me in the head so I was a little disoriented for a bit,once the stars left I could finally see Brittany looking at me worried."I'm fine and Chelsi?"

She smiled,and nodded we got everything cleaned up,and got dressed,we all headed out to the garage I got in my car and soon was driving down to school.I sighed and hissed when I lightly touched the spot on my head where Chelsi had hit me this morning,I have no idea why we started fighting in the first place,maybe because we aren't morning people.I got to school and parked me car,my stumick was doing flip flops as I grabbed my stuff to go in.I knew Sean was going to find me and if he didn't he would get word about me coming back to Tokyo.

I walked down the halls of the school that started it all,I got my first race by bumping into some chick,and she thought she would show me up with a race,she just didn't want to get her face messed up by a fight with me.I beat the shit out of her on the road,getting me a new car,and that's when Brittany and I became friends.I went to my first class,and spoke perfect Japanese to the teacher but what bothered me was that Sean was staring me strait in the face.I smiled,and walked to the back of the room where my old desk was about to turn around till the teacher told him to turn around,and pay attention.I giggled,the late bell rang,and I soon watched Chelsi run past our room and down the hall to her first class that she was late for.

At lunch I grabbed something to eat quickly and tried to find a seat before Sean saw me,after class he tried to fallow me,but I weaved around till he lost me in the croude of people,I found Chelsi and few other girls and sat down with them,"seen Sean yet Aurora?"

I looked at her,but nodded"yeah we have first class together,he got in trouble when he tried to talk to almost got me after class but I finally got away,and I think he has this lunch so I'm trying to keep an eye out."

"Why are you doing this in the first place,so he finds you,whats the big deal?"

I sighed and looked at her,"well I know he's mad,so I'm trying to stay away from him till he calms down which is working right now."

She smiles,"no it's not because here he comes."I looked at her wide eyed and look behind me to see Sean walking to our I couldn't even move before he grabs me,and Chelsi and drags us out into the bright sun light of the day.

"Now your going to tell me whats going on,and why your here?" I looked at him and smiled,"well aunt wanted me to come and watch over you,I told you I was comeing."

He growled,"no you didn't," I sighed I said and quote,'don't worry about going to Tokyo,there will be a guardian angel watching over you' unquote

He looked at me shocked,"well I didn't know that's what you were meaning."

"well now you do,so can I go now." He looked at me for a very long time till he nodded,I smiled and hugged him."Now when you lose I can kick your ass,without worrying about you finding out I'm here."

He glared but nodded.

* * *

Hope you liked it,I'm not sure if this chapter is shorter or longer than the last review it makes me feel better about my work,and it lets me know people are reading my for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I still had two more classes to go to after lunch which was boring,but I had to do them or feel the wrath of my aunt.I sighed and sat in a desk,the teacher hadn't come in yet which was kind of odd most of the time their the first ones in and the last ones out,I texted Chelsi to see how she was doing in her class,and as I assumed she was bored and not paying attention to anything.

I put my phone up as the teacher walked in,come to find out he was a substute.I smiled,as he dragged one of the schools tv's in and put in a dvd for us to watch.I sat there bored,and started to look out the window...School was finally over for the day,now time to start my weekend,I walked out into the parking lout to go to my car when a red,and silver car parked right next to me.I was about to say something smart till the guy got out and smiled at me,I glared at Sean as he gave me his crooked smirk."So this is your car?"

I crossed my arms,"yeah,even you should know that."

"What happened to the one you drove in Texas?"

I sighed not wanting to play twenty questions with him,"I left it,if you must know."

He looked at me odd but shrugged,"come with me,I want you to meet someone,sense you think your so great at drifting and racing."

I raised an eyebrow,and just started at him,he sighed,"I want to see if your as good as you say you are."

I looked at him open mouthed,slowly turning red,"how dare you,you know perfectly well I can run lapse around you or anybody else for that matter.I've beat every racer from here to Tennessee,I'm not going to race one of your little friends just so you know who's the best!."

He smirked,"well your going to have to,or you won't be racing anybody."

I stopped and looked at him,"what are you talking about I won't a able to race anybody?"

"Well you see,when you left you gave up your title now nobody knows your name anymore,yeah they remember you,but your not really a threat to anyone just a regular racer to them."

I looked at him stunned,they didn't see me as a threat anymore?That would mean,that night at the car show people knew I was back,but they assumed that sense I left I lost my game.I growled,or this could be another trick Sean's trying to pull to get me to race his little friend.I sighed,and looked at Sean,"fine I'll race him but only because I would like to know who gave you that car."

He smiled and got back in his car,I got in mine and fallowed him into the center of the city,he parked his car in a garage so I parked mine next to his,he waited till I was standing next to him,to yell out for his friends.

I watched as Han walked up to the edge of,what I would call a second level,he had a girl on each arm,another guy stood next to him,who I saw at school,but never talked to him.I looked at Sean,and crossed my arms,"which one do you want me to race"?

He smiled,"why Han of course."

my eye twitched when he said that,I was not going to race that egotistical ass."No"

Sean did a double take on me,"what?"

"I said,no."

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes,"he's one of those racers that think their all that."

Sean gave me that look,"how do you know,he's nothing like the others,he races when it's important,not just to win."

"Well why is he wanting to race me then?"

"I want to see if the great fox is as good as a racer as everyone said she was." I looked at Han and growled,"you should know,wasn't you here?"

He shook his head,"no I was still racing muscle cars when you was here."

I raised and eyebrow,"so tell me again why you want to race me?"

He smiled,"When I got here you had just left,people talked about how good you was,and that they didn't know why you left,rumors started too DK took your place,I never got to really ask anybody about you sense there was only talk about DK,and that you had lost your fire to race and left."

I glared,"I didn't leave because of some stupid rumer.I left because my vaction was over."

"I still want to race you,and I want you to start racing under me."

I glared,"I don't race under anybody,you got that?"

He looked around and soon layed his eyes on me,"how about this.I win you and your friends race under me,if you win,I'll give you my garage and my team and I will race under you."

Sean was about to protest,but I stopped him,and smiled."You got yourself a deal".

"Shake on it." I smirked,and shook his hand,"be ready to lose Han."

All he did was smile,and walk back up to the top floor.I got in my car and drove off.

* * *

I know,it's late,and you all probably have forgotten this story,but with all the snow and all I haven't been able to clean this chapter,thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out of the school,and went to strait to my car,today was the day I raced Han,I told Sean that I wasn't going to race anybody till Friday.I had three days to figure everything out,I prayed I would win,or I was going to lose everything to this guy,and that was not an option.

I got in my car,and drove off to the parking lot where they have all the car shows,and small races.I parked my car next to Brittany's,and walked over to Han,"are you ready,or not?"

He smiled,"I'm always ready,to win a race."

I growled,and walked off back to my car.I drove up to the starting line,and soon found Han beside me in his yellow Mazda seven.I revved the engine,and soon we were flying,I got to the first curve first and drifted it perfectly.I smirked,"hope your ready to race under me."

He soon passed me and flashed me a smile,this was all a game to him,which made me madder.I pushed the gas till it touched the floorboard,we were side by side in the next curve but that's when I got back in,the race was soon ending,and he was in the lead,we were so close to the finish line that he had already assumed he would win,but with a smirk I gave it all I had and passed him,and got the finish line first.I did doughnuts in the center of the crawed,but soon my car was facing his and his face had the look of shock,and horror on it.

I smiled,and got out.I walked over to his car and smirked,"see you in my garage next time."

He didn't say anything,but kept looking strait.I raised an eyebrow at him,but soon just walked off I got to the others they were teasing Sean about him having to clean their cars and they saw me they all smiled,"so Aurora,what are you going to make them do first?"

I shrugged,"nothing,"

"Nothing?"

I looked at her,and nodded,"nothing."

"But why not?"

"I shook my head,because I'm not going to make them race under us,once Han wakes up from his shock of losing,I'll swing by,and make him a deal."

Sarah looked at me funny,"but why?the deal was,they had to race under us,and now your going to make another deal?"

I shrugged,"would you really want to race under somebody else,and if they gave you another option would you turn it down?Exactly I'm giving them another option?Besides I don't want all the bimbos running around looking for Han,in our garage this way works out allot better."

She shrugged and got in her car like the rest of drove home,and went to to our rooms.

I just layed down when my phone rings,I sigh and sit back up to look for my phone.I pick it up and find that it's Sean.I roll my eyes and answer it,"what?"

"Are we really going to be racing under you?I mean I'm not even done with my drifting yet."

I layed back into my pillows,"no,you all won't be racing under me.I'm going to make Han another offer,when he gets out of being shocked about losing for the first time in his life."

"You mean it Aurora?"

I smiled,"yeah I mean it.I wouldn't want to race under anybody ether,so don't worry."

"OK,I trust you."

"Yeah,I know."

we got off and I put my phone on it's charger.I went back to bed and tried to get some sleep,sense I was going to be going to Hans and do something nice for him.

The next morning I woke up and got ready to drive down to Hans the others looked at me odd,"where are you going this early?"

I look over where they all were and smiled,"I'm going to go and be nice to someone."

They still looked at me odd,but let me go on my way,I got in my car and drove off.I sighed I couldn't believe I was doing this,and for some guy that needed his ego popped every now and then anyways.

When I got there,nobody was in the garage I sighed,and picked up my cell phone and called it rang a couple of times before I heard that stupid hello he does,"Where are you all?"

"Hans teaching me how to drift,out where the docks are."

I sighed,"you knew I was coming why did you have him to teach you today?"

"I don't know.I sort of forgot about you coming over today,why don't you come to the docks and talk to him then."

"I guess I'm going to have to." I hung up and started my car,I headed to the docks and could soon hear the squealing of tires on pavement.I parked a good ways away from where they were drifting,and got out they stopped when they saw me,I smirked,but hid it with my hear.I finally got to the group and Han looked at me,"I know my part of the deal,when do you want me to race?"

I sighed,"you know it's rude to not let a girl speak first.I'm not here to tell you when you are going to race that's up to you.I'm here because I wouldn't want to race under anybody either,so the deal is me and my team will help you out if we can,and I assume the same thing from you."

He looked at me and smiled,"sounds good enough,so I should be seeing you and those other girls around our garage?"

I nodded,"yeah,and your welcome to come to ours."

He held out his hand and I shook it,but what shocked me was the tingling sensation that I got once we touched.I dropped his hand,as soon as three cars drove right in front of us.I raised and eyebrow,but soon saw DK get out of his car,and storm over to Sean and punched him,and Sean hit the ground,he looked up at DK,"you stay away from her."

I looked wide eyed as they drove away.I went over to Sean,"what was that about?"

He was about to speak,but Twinkie beat him to it."He's been hanging out with DKs girl,Neela.I've told him to leave her alone,even Han has said something,but he won't liaison."

I nodded,and looked at Sean."Your making enemy's over some girl?"

He glared at me,"she's not just some girl."

I looked at him,"yeah she is,to you she's not,but to everyone else she is."

He glared at me and got up,I shook my head,and looked at everyone."Well sense I'm done here,and everything is back to normal I'll be going now.I have to make sure the others haven't messed up the place while I was gone."

Han looked at me and nodded,"come see us sometime,on better terms next time."

I smiled,"I guess I could,but just make sure Sean doesn't get in trouble."

He smiled and nodded.I got in my car and drove off,I looked in my rear view mirror and smiled when I saw Han,I shook my head I couldn't be falling for Sean's cocky drift teacher,could I? I mean I'm the leader of our small group,the leader doesn't fall in love,only has one night stands,or just flirts most of their life,racing didn't have love in it,if you was really serious about the sport.

When I got to the garage,Chelsi was right in front of me before I could shut the door."What?"

She smiled,"you know what."

I growled,"I'm not in the mood to play games."

"I know,who said I was playing games.I just want to know what took you so long to talk to Han?"

"..."

"Ooooh I know you ended up doing something kinky."

"..."

"No Well hum,did you all even kiss?"

"We didn't do anything.I told him that everything was off,that's it.I'm not like you who ends up jumping the first guy that you think is hot,and you end up alone with him."

She glared,but I glared right back,and headed to my room.I don't care if she got mad over what I said it,the only mature one besides me was Brittany,and of course she doesn't race much.I sighed and sat in my room for a little while doing different things,till I got bored and just ended up taking a nape.

I woke up feeling like crape,I looked over at my clock and let my head hit the pillow in course I feel bad,I slept till ten o'clock in the evening,I sat up and looked out the dark window.I smiled seeing the stars shine over the bright lights of the city,I got up and stretched,knowing I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.I put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt,I snuck out into the garage and opened the door,locking it back I walked out into the cool night ,I decided to head to Hans garage,knowing somebody was up sense it was the weekend for most, I turned the last corner I soon saw the lights from the garage shine out into the street,from the garage doors being open.I walked in and Twinkie almost had a heart attack,I laughed which got Sean to look down and smiled at me,"well what are you doing here miss 'I rule the racing world' "

I rased and eyebrow at him,"whats it to you can't a girl come see her baby cousin?"

He glared playfully,"not at this time a night,your supposed to be in bed by now."

I shook my head,"now who told ya that?"

"Well when I tried to call you,one of your little friends told me you was asleep."

"So,I can get back up."

"Yeah,I guess,how long are you stayin?"

I smiled,"Not long."

He nodded and I walked the stars up to where he was.I wanted to roll my eyes at what I saw,a bunch of girls all over Han and Twinkie,and that was just naming the ones I knew.I never understood why girls did what they did,Yeah I was one but I didn't have the urge to be all over some guy,Han looked up once I was next to Sean,and something shocked me to no end,Han pushed all the girls away and told them to go do something else they pouted but couldn't say or do much.I raised an eyebrow but stayed next to Sean who was leaning against the banister looking out into the street,Han soon stood next to me and started looking out."So why did you do that for?You seemed to have been enjoying all the attention."

He looked over at me,"I don't like it all the time,sometimes it bugs me,why do you care?Are you jelous?"

I smirked,"You wish."

I hung out there for a long time,till I looked over at the clock and groaned,it was three o'clock in the morning.I shook my head and was about to get up from the couch till someone grabbed me,and pulled me back down.I looked at Sean and growled,"I have to go,or do you not see what time it is?"

He smirked,"I know what time it is,and I also know if you go home you'll probably wake everyone up,so why not just stay here Han won't mind,he already likes you."

I looked at him,"I will pretend that you didn't say that."

"What ever,you know it's true."

I glared at him,"It's not true,I don't date.I race,and flirt,but that's it."

He rolled his eyes at me but left it,he walked down the satires,and over to a car Han was working on,sense he got bored everyone else was ether asleep in the floor,on the couches,or they went home."He said you could stay the night there's an extra room next to his and across from mine."

I nodded,I wouldn't admit it but I was happy I didn't have to walk home.

Sean walked me to the room I would stay in,and said he would wake me up,so that I wouldn't sleep in too late.I walked in and sat in the bed looking out the big picture window,things had slowed down alot,it wasn't as bright."Is everything OK?"

I looked up and saw Han leaning on the door frame,he smirked when he notect he cout me off garde."Yeah everthing ok."

He walked in and sat next to me,"I hope you do this more often."

"Why is that?"

"Well we are supposed to work together,aren't we?"

I sighed,"yeah we are."

He smiled," you belong here as much as everyone else if not more."

I smiled,"How did you know I didn't really feel like I belonged here?"

"I've took allot of people in,so I know the looks and the actions people give when they feel they don't belong."

I smiled,"well maybe your nicer than I thought you was."

He smiled,"I hope so,I hope we can be friends."

I looked at him,"I never said we wasn't."

He nodded,"so one of my friends is a better racer than I am."

I laughed,"You got that right."

He chuckled,and we talked a little longer till I yawned."Get some sleep,I might have you come with us tomorrow."

I nodded,he got up and left closeing the door behind him.I smiled,feeling all giddy,I didn't know what was happening to me,but right now I didn't care.I soon fell asleep,happy for the first time.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter,I know it's been a while sense I've updated,but I now have chemistry to worry about at school now.I hope this summer I will be able to finish this story but I don't know,thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a start as Sean started jumping on my bed,I growled at him,but he just laughed and jumped off."It's time to get up,or do you want to sleep forever?"

"If it gets you to leave me alone,than yes."

"Well it won't so get up."

I sighed,but rolled over and sat up.I glared at him till he left the room,"oh and Han said you was coming with us."

"Where are we going?"

"To see how well I drift on the mountain."

I rolled my eyes,_your going to suck that's for sure_.I slipped my shoes on,and walked down the hall way.I soon found Han,and Sean they looked at me,but I growled,and sat down."I'm going to go back to the garage to change."

Han smiled,"You don't have to,one of your friends dropped off some of your cloths."

I looked at him funny,"how did they know I was here?"

"One of them called last night worried about you,I told her you was here,and that you was asleep this morning when I got up,I was opening the garage doors,and there laid a bag with a note on it.I sat everything on the table."

I looked over,and there was a bag and a note on top of it.I walked over and read the note,I gave a low growl after reading the note,Chelsi thought I was having a fling with Han and told me she thought I would need some clean clothes.I riped the note and threw it away,I grabbed the clothes and stormed to the room I stayed in,let her think what she wants,I really didn't care,yeah it got on my nervous but I really couldn't do much about it.I went to the bath room that was connected to my room and took a quick shower,drying off,and slipping the clean clothes on,I felt better after brushing my hear out.

I walked back to the others,and smiled."Everything is good."

Sean looked at me funny,but just shuck his head Han was about to ask something,but Sean stopped him,"I wouldn't ask,she gets like this one minute she's pissed at the world,and then the next everything is rainbows and butterflies."

I rolled my eyes,"you're exaggerating a little bit."

"That's what you think,but I've seen how your mood swings change."

We walked over to the cars,Sean got in his,wile I got in the passenger set of Hans,and he soon got in and started the car, loved his car that's why I picked his to ride in,we drove off,and headed to the mouton's,where Sean was going to try and drift some we got there I was shocked he had drifting down pat now and he seemed to love it.I asked him about it,he said Han had shown him how to drift up here,so this was the second time he has been up here.

I looked at Han as the sun soon started to set,"I need to get back."

He nodded,"are you going to come back?"

I smiled,"only if you want me to."

He smirked,"yeah I do."

"then expect me at your garage tonight."

We got in his car,and he drove me to my garage.I walked in waving bye to him,when I turned back to the others they all crossed their arms,and smiled."So our heartless leader has a crush finally in her life."

I smiled"is it that obvious?"

They all nodded laughing,"I'm going back over there tonight,so don't start worrying over me."

They nodded,and went back to what they were doing.I walked up to my room and took a quick shower,I brushed out all the tangles that was in my hair,and put on a different outfit.I heard a knock on my door,and told them to come in,I looked up to see Chelsi."What may I do for you?"

She smiled,"so are you and Han dateing now?"

"No,and besides why would he date me when he has tons of girls around him."

She shrugged,but smiled,"maybe,he would rather have just one girl."

"I guess we'll have to see,but tell anyone and your dead meat,got it?"

She nodded and walked out of my room.I soon came out and got in my car,but Brittany stopped me from shutting my door."What's wrong Brittany?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen you shouldn't go."

I looked at her,"what if something does happen and I'm there and maybe be able to stop it?"

She nodded,and shut my door.I rolled the window down,"don't worry I'll be fine,and who ever else is in that bad something,well I'll keep them safe too."

I backed out and was on my way to Hans place.I saw Sean,and two others fixing a car Sean saw me,"he's in his office."

I smiled and walked up the stairs to his office.I walked in and sat on his desk,he looked up and smiled."I was about to think you might have decided not to come."

I smiled,"no,when I say I'll be somewhere,I mean it."

We talked for a long time,I soon got bored and grabbed one of his hands and traced the lines on his pom.I smiled when he looked at me,"what are you doing?trying to read my future?"

I laphed,"maybe."

He soon grabbed my pom,and did the same thing to mine,except he kissed mine,and started trailing kissed up my arm.I shivered in pleasure at his touch,I could tell he was smirking,I soon just sat in his lap and started giving him kisses on his neck making him groan.I giggled,but looked at him,"I've never been like this before."

He looked at me,"like what?"

"I guess you could say so forward."

He nodded his head,"I know what you mean,I don't let girls know too much about me,but with you I've told you about almost everything."

I smiled,and kissed him,we were happy till I heard someone walking in,we both got up to see Neela walking in with tear strikes on her face,Sean went over to her,and wrapped his arms around her,he took her up the stares.I looked at Han funny,but didn't say anything.

We soon were out of the office,and out with the started working on a car with the others,while Sean made tea for Neela.I didn't know her well,but I could put two and two together,and figure out that DK had done something.I was pulled from my thoughts when a hand landed on my leg,I looked up to see Han looking at me,"everything OK with you?"

I smiled,"yeah,just thinking."

He nodded and told me he needed a little help with something on the car he was playing with,so I went with him.I could hear cars come up and someone storm in,Han looked up and I could see the shock in his face but he covered it up and put a smile on his face."Hey brotha"

Dk punched him in the face.I looked wide eyed at just what happened."I dogged for you,put my reputation on the line for you,we were partners,did you think you could keep your side deals from me?"

"Come on this isn't the boy scouts,this is what we do."

"Takashi!" I looked to see that Neela was walking down the stares ,with Sean next to her Takashi looked even madder,he backed away a little bit and pulled out a gun.I gasped as everyone else ducked down.I looked over at Sean to see him elbowing the blond guy that came with takashi,he had the gun pointed at Han,"is this what we do?"

I looked at Han worried,"you need me,if it wasn't for me you would still be getting chump change."

Takashi chocked the gun back about to shoot Neela yelled something,then I saw Twinkie run and hit a button,which started to shut the garage doors.I watched as Han knocked the gun from Takashis hand,and then everything went into caous,Han ran to the back and Sean punched Morimoto in the face,he told Neela to get in and she did he started the car,but Morimoto got in front of the car,which gave me time to run out and jump in my car.I had to make sure Han was going to be ok,I soon saw the yellow Mazda zoom in front of me .I smiled he was still alive for right now,I looked in my rear view Morrow to see Sean gaining on me and right behind him was Takashi.

We all zoomed in and out of traffic,and drifting sharp turns.I looked up to see we were heading right for the heart of Tokyo,first was Sean ,Han,Takashi,then me.I watched as the people got out of the road.I sighed but kept speed.I was soon scared Takashi had whipped around and was facing Hans car and shooting into it,he shook him off finally,and I saw Sean had recked,I looked ahead to see a car coming,and I knew Han wouldn't be able to keep from hitting it.I pushed my car to get right beside Hans,and in that second I took the hit.I could hear breaks squealing and soon heard a car leave,I couldn't move,but I didn't feel any pain I could tell I was upside down,but I didn't smell any gas.I soon saw Hans face right in front of mine,I smiled,"well I did good,your alive,so I did what I was supposed to do."

"No you didn't,your not going to die baby,you're not going to leave me now,or ever,just stay with me please baby."

I smiled,"I don't think I can,I'm so .tired."

"No baby,no!" I watched as tears went down his face,I could hear Sean,and Neela coming,but I soon found darkness.

* * *

Yeah I know,I watched the movie just a minute ago,and found out I had left a few things out sorry,but hey I still think it's pretty good,thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three days later.**

I woke up slowly,I had a really bad head ack,and the bright light wasn't helping.I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't because of the light,I soon heard whispers and chairs being moved.I tried talking but it all came in a mumble,"I think she said turn the lights off." I soon heard a switch click and things went dime,I slowly opened my eyes to see a bunch of faces right in mine.

"I love you all too,but could you all get away from me so I can breath." I sat up and winced,Han was sitting on the side of my bed smiling."How long was I out?"

"Three days,the doctures said you should have been dead."

I nodded,and grabbed Hans hand."I'm so glade your awake Aurora,I didn't know what to do."

I smiled,and looked over at everyone,and I mean everyone was came over to me,"yeah he never left your side."

I smiled,I looked for Sean but he wasn't there Han noticed,"he's went to talk to Takashis uncle."

I nodded,"so when can I get out of here?"

"I don't know,they will probably have to see how good your doing."

I looked at him,"I'm not missing anymore action."

"there hasn't been any,everything kind of stopped when you got in here."

The doctors soon came in and told me I needed to stay about two more days before they were sure I was OK.I had to be good and say OK,as the day went on more and more people left till it was just Han and I.I smiled,"why don't you just go home and get some rest,you look so tired."

"No,I can sleep anytime,so I'm staying here."

I smiled,"fine be like that,but at least lay down."

I scooted over and pulled my blankets back,he slipped his shoes off and layed down.I rested my head on his chest and sighed,I was so happy just having him with me how in the world did i ever not like him."Thank you."

I looked up at him,"for what?"

"You saved me that night,if you didn't do what you did I would be dead right now."

I smiled,"I did it because I couldn't bare being without you.I know that sounds corny but it's true,I never thought I would have such strong feelings for someone as I do you."

"I didn't ether,I thought I was going to live the rest of my life single."

I kissed his check,"well do you still want to?"

He looked at me and smirked,"never."

I giggled,he kissed my lips and I deepened the kiss,we broke apart and he yawned,I laughed and turned the rest of the lights off,and fell asleep.

* * *

OK well this chapter is short,and it's because I didn't want you all to think she was dead,and that chapter 8 was my last chapter,and thanks for reading this little chapter,and I hope you all liked it,and please review and yes it's kind of sappy.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day,I woke up,and Han was gone,but Chelsi was right there in my face telling me that she had Han to go get breakfast,and that she would watch me.I rolled my eyes like I really needed somebody to babysit me.

I had two days to just lay around,but I didn't want to,I was worried about Sean,and that I was some how missing something.I was bored,and Han tried to bring me stuff to do,but he knew all I wanted to do was get out of here,and start fixing my car,Han had told me some stuff that had happened the night of the wreck,and that the doctors didn't know how I was not paralyzed,I had asked him why they would think that,and he told me that my spine looked twisted and that I told them I wasn't feeling anything,but when they took more x-rays of my spine and it wasn't twisted at all,it looked perfect,they didn't know what happened,some bizarre miracle.

I let out a small sigh it had finally been two days,and I would be released once Han came and got me,and to my surprise in my car,I squealed,and jumped in,he told me I wasn't allowed to drive till the doctors gave me the ok,when I got back to the garage everyone was there,I knew Sean wasn't he had visited me in the hospital and told me that he was going to race DK,and that he was going to use his dads old muscle car.I didn't think it would work since muscle cars where heavier than most drifting cars,but hey if this race got Takashi off the road then I was fine with him trying.

I had Brittany take me to Seans house,I walked up to him and the others that were helping him.I looked at the work they had done to it,and I had to say I was impressed,he looked at me and smiled,"You like it?"

I smiled,"love it."

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head,after about an hour of feeling useless I convinced Sean to let me help,and he finally did.

It took weeks to get the car right and then another week for Sean to get used to it,we tried helping him with it,but really it was up to him to learn,that night I sat on Hans lap and smiled at him,"so what going to happen?"

He ran a thumb across my cheek,"I don't know,he'll race,and hope he doesn't fall of the cliff."

I nodded,I was worried about my cousin.I had started staying at Hans a lot more,and soon I would sneak over to his room and sleep with him,it made me feel safe,and he didn't mind it.

Soon The car was ready,the last thing it needed was a paint job,which I was really good at,Sean told me that night they would race,and I felt the note in my stumick come,I thought I was going to be sick.

I got home and got dressed,I put a pare of skinny jeans on,pulled my brown snow boots on,and a pink t-shirt.I grabbed a jacket,and got in my car,about three weeks ago the doctors let me drive again,which I was thankful I got there,the place was already packed,Takashis uncle had come in a black car,people parted for him to get through.I felt an arm wrap around me I could tell who it was without looking up,Han led me to the others and where Sean was waiting for the race to start.

I watched as everyone got their phones out to record the race that was about to happen.I watched Neela come out of one of the black cars,she didn't seem happy but she kept silent.I watched from Hans phone to see what was going on,it looked like Takashi was really going to win,I knew Dk was going to use every dirty trick he could.

I smiled when Sean finaly got in front of Dk,I watched wide eyed as Dk tried to push Sean off of the roud.I looked in shock and horror as Dk rolled off the hill,I was releaved he wasn't dead but I still didn't like him.

I smiled the next night when everyone saw Sean as the new drift king.I watched as twinkie came over and told Sean about the race,he went to go race a guy that knew Han.

Sean's Pov

I got in my car and drove over to the nice muscle car that was waiting."Nice ride."

He looked over at me,"I won it off of my friend Han,a few years ago."

I looked at him odd,"I didn't know Han was into American muscle."

"He was when he was rollin with me."

"You know this ain't no ten second race."

"I got nothin but time."

I nodded,He started his car up,"Are you ready kid?"

I watched as Neela came out of the croud and got between our cars,and pointed ,"ready."

"Set."

She walked forward,"GO!"

Aurora's pov

I smiled as they sped away,Han grabbed my hand,"I would have never thought you liked muscle."

He smiled,"That's a part of my past."

"Are you going to talk to your old friend?"

"Yeah but right now Sean's racing."

I smiled,"why didn't you just talk to him before."

He smirked,"well if I remember correctly,I was doing something else,and she wouldn't let me leave the bedroom till I did what she told me to do."

I licked my lips,"your right I remember now."

I kissed him and we walked to the elevators to watch the rest of the race.

I sighed,how did love get into the racing world?

* * *

Hope you all liked it,I know the last bit was kind of odd,but I couldn't just leave it review,thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**One Year Later**

I let a single tear fall down my face as I hung the for rent sign on the garage,Brittany couldn't do collage and try and keep a garage up ,and Chelsi and Sarah were leaving tomorrow morning,they were only going to stay a year,and that's what they did,Brittany decided she was just going to stay in Tokyo like me.

I missed them already,I got in my car,took one last look at my home,and was on my way to Hans,we had everything cleaned out of my garage,so all the cars we had were in the back waiting to be raced once more.I looked at everyone sitting around Chelsi looked at me and smiled,"are you ready to race the team one last time?"

I gave her a sad smile,but nodded,"Yeah,lets go."

I saw Brittany come up behind me,and whack me in the back of the head,"You all act like we will never see each other again.I mean really?I know you two will come back."

We laughed at her,"Your right,but who knows when that will be,we got together this time all because Sean got in trouble."

She shook her head,and got in her car,"well I'm not letting you three ruen my last free night."

I rolled my eyes,"you have a week left before you have to go to collage."

She glared at me,but didn't say anything,we got there in no time,I felt Han wrap his arms around me,and I smiled,"are you ready to race?"

I laughed,"yeah."

"Lets Go girls!" I smiled hearing all the whoops and haulers,I went first,and it was against some guy that thought he was some big something.

I smirked,I hit the gas peddle and took off I looked in my rear view mirror to see him stunned and mad.I howled as I got to the finish line,I smiled when Han walked up to me and kissed me,I could hear cat calls,and wolf whistles,but I smirked,and kept kissing the man that changed my whole life.

I walked around,I smiled when I saw Twinkie back to his old tricks.I heard the squeal of tires and soon saw Brittany's car make it's way to first,she honked her horn,I could already see her laughing.I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears away,I wish we could be like this all the time,but then if we were it wouldn't be much fun after a while.

I watched the girls race and have fun,Sarah soon pulled us to the dance floor and we started dancing.I looked at my phone and saw that it was two o'clock in the morning,I sighed and told the others it would be best to leave or they might miss their plain.

I got to mine,and Hans room and plopped down on the bed tired,and not really wanting the night to end,he smiled at me,and started pulling my boots off for me,I smiled at him,"thanks,but I would have tookin them off sooner or later."

He chuckled,"why wait when I could just do it for you?"

I shrugged,I soon fell into a light sleep.I could hear him sigh and pick me up,he pulled the blankets over me and kissed my head.

The next morning,I was bombarded by two very happy people.I looked at Sarah,and Chelsi,"what are you two doing in my room?"

"Well aren't you going to see us off?"

I looked at them,"I guess I could,have you talked to Matt and Davide?"

They nodded,see Matt is Chelsis boyfriend,while Davide is Sarah's fiancee,they told me yesterday that those two was going to be there when their plain landed.I got dressed,and brushed my hear out,and pulled it up in a wired bun.I got all their stuff in my car,and some how had room for them and myself.

The drive there was quite but it wasn't really a time to talk we all had things going on in our minds.I gave them both hugs,and they soon boarded,I watched the plain leave before I let the tears fall,they had been there for me but who will be their for them,since I'm all the way in Tokyo.I closed my eyes and went to my car,they would make it they didn't need me anymore,and if I have to I'll send Brittany out to go get them.

I started laughing when I walked in and saw Twinkie doing twister,and Sean was spinning the card bored square,they looked at me and smiled,"I knew it would make you laugh,that's why I dared him to play."

I shook my head,and looked over at Han who shrugged.

I turned around and shut the door things were going to be just fine.

**The End**

Hope you all liked it,not the best ending,but hey I didn't want to rush this story too ,and thanks for reading :)


End file.
